


A Stop in the Cafe

by geekyjez



Series: Isii Lavellan [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Cassandra and Isii share a meal together, the Seeker admits that her first impressions of people are not always what they should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stop in the Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> _A quick piece to fulfill a prompt. I had a nonnie ask for some friendly socializing with Cassandra and a fem!quisitor - so here’s a brief snapshot of Isii and the Seeker having some one-on-one time._

“Something wrong with your food?”

Cassandra glanced up but promptly shook her head. “No,” she said, looking back down at her plate. “It is more than sufficient.”

“Only sufficient?” Isii asked, chuckling, her brow quirking. “I don’t think the chef would take that as high praise. You know how touchy Orlesians are about their cooking.” Cassandra let out a brief huff of laughter, shifting in her seat. The Seeker looked almost as out-of-place in Le Masque du Lion as Isii did. The other patrons of the café had at least been subtle in their prolonged glances, curious to see the Dalish elf dining with the stark-looking warrior. Isii got the distinct impression that the man who showed them to their table had been rather terrified of them as a pair. The elf could not help but be mildly amused by the idea.

Cassandra remained silent, so Isii pressed further. “Something on your mind?”

The woman hesitated but nodded, answering. “I admit, I was rather surprised when you asked me to dine with you.”

Isii laughed. “I figured this was a good way to pass the time. You looked just as bored as I was. Apparently our new Magister friend has very particular tastes,” she said, taking a sip of wine before frowning. “Or… no. Not Magister. Altus? I’m honestly a bit mixed up as to precisely what he is. Tevinter titles and all that. Either way, the man takes forever while shopping. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s still picking over that perfumery by the time we’re finished.”

“I do not know if we should trust him.”

“Who, Dorian?” Isii shrugged, spearing another forkful of roasted duck. “I don’t know. I kinda like him.”

“He is a Tevinter-”

“Trust me, Cass,” Isii said, “I know precisely where he’s from. But without him… I have no idea where I’d be. Or _when_ , all things considered.” She lowered her gaze, bringing the wine to her lips again, the sharp citrus notes chasing away the thoughts she would rather not relive. The panic. The sense of utter defeat. Witnessing the deaths of those she cared about - all bathed in that sickly red glow. But Dorian had been there at her side. He did not hesitate to offer his aid, even before they were stuck together. And there was never a point when she felt that he saw her as any lesser for being an elf - something she would not have expected from a man with his background. “He’s done well by us. I’m willing to give him a chance.”

“Understood,” Cassandra said. She took a small bite of her food, thinking as she chewed. “I realize my initial judgments of people can be rather flawed.”

“It comes with the territory. Aren’t Seekers supposed to be suspicious of everyone?”

“It still does not mean that I have been fair in my assessments. Take you, for example. Not only did I misjudge your relation to the Breach, but as an individual – you are not what I expected.”

“Oh?”

“You are Dalish,” she said. “From what I have heard about your people, I would not have assumed that you were someone of integrity.”

Isii paused in her eating, arching her brow. “What? You thought I would turn out to be some bloodthirsty savage?”

Cassandra parted her lips to speak, but then halted, a sudden look of discomfort on her face. It was obvious she didn’t feel right in trying to make a denial. “I am sorry,” she said, shaking her head. “I was not trying to offend you.”

Isii laughed. “Relax, Cass. I’m not so easily offended. If I were, I think I would have socked Solas in the face by now.”

That brought a rare chuckle from the Seeker, the woman smiling. “True. What I know of the Dalish comes from second hand accounts. I did not see a reason to question them before, and yet you have shown me that perhaps I was wrong to take them at face-value.”

“Shems have a lot of things to say about my people. From what I’ve heard from Josephine, the more violent and gruesome it is, the more humans want to believe it.” She leaned back in her seat, rolling her shoulders. “In reality? We’re just people. We wander, making do with what we have and trying to carve out some sort of life for ourselves. We try to preserve what was taken from us and can become rather protective of what little we have left. But we aren’t ever seeking conflict with humans. At least Lavellan isn’t. That’s why my Keeper sent me to the Conclave. She recognizes that we can’t simply ignore what the humans do. We have to be aware of your affairs so we can keep ourselves out of them.” She shook her head, scoffing. “Fine job I did in that regard, huh? I didn’t exactly keep myself away from getting tangled up in shem conflicts.”

“We do not always get to choose the path the Maker puts before us,” Cassandra said.  _The Creators certainly have a sense of humor if they had a hand in this,_  Isii thought dryly. “Even so, I am glad that it was you who was chosen. You have proven more than worthy of your new title, Inquisitor.”

Isii grinned. “I hope I can live up to your expectations then,” she said, lifting her glass. “To the Inquisition – and the women who make it possible.”

Cassandra’s face warmed into a broad smile as she accepted the toast.


End file.
